A Gift from the Heart
by Arukuu-Chan
Summary: One particular boy, waits for one gift, from one particular girl. TerraxOnionKnight. *ONESHOT* *WARNING: MAY CONTAIN FLUFF!* I f you don't like, don't read! Set in the first Dissidia game.


**Hey, just a little story for Valentine's Day! I don't own any of the characters in this story! they belong to Square-Enix!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Everybody loved Valentine's Day, probably because everyone got cards from Terra. Terra always gave the boys cards. She always thought it was nice thing to do, considering she was the only girl in amongst Cosmos' chosen warriors. Of course, the boys loved getting cards. It made them feel like they were getting attention (but really, when were they not getting attention?) And if Terra ever made cookies (which she generally did,) Zidane and Bartz would grab the whole plate of cookies and run off with them. Everyone loved Terra because of the attention she gave them.<p>

But there was one boy who always waited for that 'perfect' gift from Terra. Of course, it was the Onion Knight. The Onion Knight had been waiting for Terra's gift from her to him. He waited every year for her gift and he always gave one back to Terra. The Onion Knight had a huge crush on Terra, despite being a few years younger than she was. Whether this was just pre-teen hormones or not, the Onion Knight decided to aid Terra while finding their crystals, hoping to win Terra's heart.

Unfortunately, as much as Onion Knight tried, he couldn't win her heart. Never the less, he kept trying. When will he ever win her heart?

Onion Knight sat on a log near a waterfall. He wasn't far away from the others, as they had set up camp in the middle of the forest. A few soft, stone pebbles lay at Onion Knight's feet and Onion Knight kept picking each pebble up one by one, throwing them into the lake at the bottom of the waterfall. Onion Knight eventually ran out of pebbles. Onion Knight rested his head in his hands and stared at the lake. It reminded him of the wellsprings at home, the wellsprings with mystifying colours…

"Are you ok?" A soft voice startled a sleepy Onion Knight. Onion Knight turned around to find a concerned Terra.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine, Terra," Onion Knight stuttered. A red, hot blush surrounded Onion Knights' face. "You don't have to always check on me. I-I'm perfectly fine on my own."

Terra smiled sweetly at him. "I know, I just thought I would give you your gift." Terra had her hands behind her back. She put her two hands in front of her, holding the Onion Knight's gift. A small, white box was held out in Terra's hands. It was wrapped up in a red ribbon.

Onion Knight stood up and stood in front of Terra's gift. He seemed almost reluctant to take the box and open it.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Terra enquired the teen. Onion Knight was still staring at the box, still reluctant to open it. After what felt like forever, Onion Knight gently took the box from Terra's hand – and thanked her – and started to slowly untie the small, red bow on top of the box. When Onion Knight finally untied the ribbon, he looked inside, gawking at his gift. He gasped and took out his gift.

It was a pendant. The pendant was shaped like a crystal and had a bright green colour. Onion Knight stared at it in amazement, like he never saw anything like it before. He placed it around his neck, and it glowed brightly. He put the box into his trouser pocket.

"I thought you would have liked it," Terra spoke softly. "You always seemed to have a fascination was those sorts of things, so I-" Terra was interrupted by a hug from the Onion Knight.

"Thank you…" Onion Knight buried his face into Terra's chest. He seemed to be shredding tears of joy.

Terra blushed. "Um, you're welcome." She giggled.

The boy looked up at Terra. He smiled and reached up to Terra's cheek to give her a kiss. "Consider that a gift from me." Onion Knight stepped back and smiled. He gave a bow.

Terra giggled. "You really know how to make me laugh."

Onion Knight chuckled. "Shall we?" Onion Knight held out his hand for Terra to accept it. Terra giggled again, and she accepted it. They both began walking back to the camp. "I think I'll keep the box. Thank you again, Terra."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R peoples! xx<strong>

_"Write what you think is right." _


End file.
